


Just cuddles

by chocolabs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Short, Sleepy Cuddles, That's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 10:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12604508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolabs/pseuds/chocolabs
Summary: Suga wakes up with a headache but Asahi's there to take care of him.





	Just cuddles

The soft sounds behind the window was the first thing Suga noticed after he came to awareness. _A drizzle_. For him, there was no such thing as slow waking up; one moment he’d be asleep, and the next he was laying down with his eyes open, mind and body trying to catch up, to start the day. Through the years he had learnt not to sit up immediately, but let everything come to him. So he closed his eyes and focused on the warmth surrounding him.

The quilt was soft, wrapped comfortably around him, not too tight and not too hot. Laying on his side, his limbs felt relaxed, but still heavy with sleep. He didn’t feel well though, muscles in his neck strained and sore. He could also feel the weak pinch of a headache, all of that probably caused by the weather. He was never good with sudden pressure changes.

It could be a few minutes or much, much longer before he noticed a stir behind him. A quiet sigh, murmur, some more movement and then, a strong arm, sliding around his waist and pulling his back a bit closer to the broad frame.

“Good morning, beautiful.”

Still keeping his eyes closed, Suga carefully turned and nudged Asahi’s chin with his nose. Ache behind his forehead spiked slightly from the movement but it wasn’t strong enough for him to pay much attention to it. He could hear a throaty rumble coming from his boyfriend and chuckled.

“Hey, gorgeous. You could wake me up with a kiss, you know.”

Asahi mumbled something and moved closer to press their lips together. Surely enough, both of their breaths would smell bad, but neither cared. It was still sweet and soft, just as most of their mornings together were.

“Koushi…”

He dared to open one of his eyes halfway, yawning into his boyfriend’s cheek. While Suga cut his hair much shorter than he used to in highschool and Asahi said countless times he loved how soft and fluffy it was, the taller man let his own hair grow longer and allowed it to have it’s own flow. Suga raised his hand to stroke at the long waves, partly because he enjoyed weaving through subtly rough texture of it, but also to get them out of both their faces.

Asahi graced him with a smile full of sun, warm enough to cast away the rain. Not his headache though, which seemed to increase slightly. Of course, Asahi noticed immediately. Even though Suga tried to stop him, he only pressed a quick peck to his cheek and slid away from the bed, shuffling out of the room. Soon enough, he was back with a glass of water and a pill. He helped Suga up, murmuring quiet sorries as he saw him wince. Moving around really didn’t help but he knew nothing really would do better. Such were days like this.

But Asahi was with him, and even though he’d have to wait for the pill to start working, he felt a bit better when they snuggled again, close but not _too_ close for comfort.

In the past Asahi used to ask him if it was okay, if he could so much as touch him when he felt bad. He could only smile and the memory and sigh happily, pressing his nose slightly into Asahi’s chest. He was warm, he could already feel the pain dulling a bit.

“Asahi?”

There was a chance that his beloved soft giant fell asleep again, but he mumbled, attentive as always.

“I love you.”

Slightly dry hand caressed his forearm and Suga relaxed into the mattress. They had all time in the world.

“Love you too, Koushi.”


End file.
